


Опечатка

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Однажды Брок случайно прочел переписку на телефоне Стива.Послезавтра у Брока?! Терпеть пиздец?! А Кэп соглашается?! Все, Рамлоу, допрыгался.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Опечатка

**Author's Note:**

> Отклонение от канона, частичный ООС. Написано по истории из командного чата. Автор знает, что написание слов на английском языке не создало бы такой ситуации, но предлагает закрыть на это глаза.

Брок внимательно изучал план подземных коммуникаций, ведущих к секретной лаборатории, в которой, предположительно, пытались наладить массовое производство бионических протезов. Вот только, ввиду нелегальности, в подопытные брали бездомных с полным комплектом конечностей и заменяли их своими разработками.

Рядом стоял хмурящийся Роджерс и сканировал взглядом развернутый голографический экран, впитывая своей эйдетической памятью каждый поворот. От Роджерса слабо пахло смесью парфюмов: его собственного **–** с прохладной морской ноткой; и Барнса **–** с терпким ароматом кедра и вербены. Брок представил себе, при каких обстоятельствах их запахи перемешались, и дернул плечом, отгоняя нарисовавшуюся в голове картинку.

После воссоединения героической пары, к армии вздыхающих по прекрасным глазам Капитана и дрочащих на его не менее прекрасную жопу добавилась армия поклонников глаз, жопы и даже металлической руки Зимнего Солдата. Брок оказался в небольшой группе, состоящей из «умных и красивых, которые не могут разорваться» и дрочащей в два раза активнее, сразу на обоих участников дуэта. Свою заинтересованность он тщательно скрывал и только скрипел зубами, слушая обсуждения суперсолдат, преследующие его буквально везде, начиная от кафетерия и заканчивая спортзалом Страйка.

С самого первого своего появления в Щ.И.Т.е Роджерс воспринимал ситуацию стоически, безмятежно улыбаясь. Брок еще в начале знакомства, услышав очередной сомнительный комплимент капитанским тылам, решил предотвратить осуждающую отповедь, но Роджерс в ответ усмехнулся и позвал в курилку.

 **–** Не знаю, чего ты обо мне наслушался или начитался, Брок, но я совсем не ханжа. Во время турне с кордебалетом я получал массу интереснейших предложений, так что не собираюсь впадать в ужас от обсуждений моей задницы.

 **–** Охренеть! Не знаю, какие моральные принципы у Капитана Америки, но Стив Роджерс с каждым днем нравится мне все больше.

 **–** Спасибо, Брок. Я ценю, что ты видишь во мне именно Стива Роджерса. Я ведь простой парень из Бруклина, **–** подмигнул Роджерс.

 **–** Простой парень согласится пойти на день рождения Мэй? Она твоя большая поклонница, ей будет очень приятно.

 **–** С удовольствием, но у меня два условия.

 **–** Внимательно слушаю, **–** кивнул Брок.

 **–** Во-первых, ты поможешь мне выбрать подарок для именинницы, не хочу дарить шаблонную ерунду, а ее вкусов и предпочтений пока не знаю.

 **–** Заметано, после работы зайдем в один магазин. Джесс просто тащится от всякой вручную сделанной мыльно-рыльной хрени. Что во-вторых?

 **–** Никаких попыток свести меня с ее подружками. Вот этого я не люблю.

 **–** Договорились. С парнями тоже не пытаться сводить, а то желающих много? **–** Брок увидел, как нахмурился Роджерс, и поспешил добавить: **–** Извини, я знаю, что в ваше время...

 **–** Мое время теперь здесь и сейчас. Но фактически **–** мой любимый человек погиб у меня на глазах всего полгода назад. Я еще не готов к новым отношениям и не знаю, когда буду и буду ли, **–** Роджерс смотрел прямо и открыто.

 **–** Так значит, Барнс... Прости, Кэп. Закрыли тему.

После этого разговора мысли о том, уместно ли будет подкатить к Роджерсу со своим интересом, пришлось отставить в сторону.

* * *

И если сейчас Роджерс, привыкший к подобному, только посмеивался, когда слышал оды в адрес различных частей тела Барнса, то сам свежеразмороженный Барнс по первости чуть не устроил мордобой, когда своим суперслухом уловил очередной перл Джонсона, кстати, абсолютно гетеросексуального. Тот, наблюдая за колошматящим грушу Роджерсом, шепотом сообщил Мэй:

 **–** Я даже сдохнуть могу на тренировках, но такой округлости, как у кэповских булок, не добьюсь. Интересно, если четвертак в них кинуть, он отскочит?

Брок заметил, как Барнс медленно повесил штангу на крепления и плавно поднялся с тренажера. В глазах знаменитого снайпера уже зажегся лазерный прицел, когда Мэй в ответ согласно закивала и добавила:

 **–** Я хоть и по девочкам больше, а капитану и сержанту давала бы без остановки в любом месте и в любой позе.

Барнс ошарашенно заморгал, внезапно покраснел и молча залег обратно. Брок усмехнулся, подумав, что и сам бы дал, взял и вообще сделал что угодно, оказавшись между этими ожившими античными статуями, но вряд ли в их компании имеется вакантное место.

* * *

Роджерс открыто выказывал искреннее расположение к Броку, который во время заварухи с «Озарением» не побоялся нарушить прямой приказ высшего руководства, саботировал задержание мятежного Капитана, а потом связался с Хилл, привез в убежище к Фьюри накачанного транками Солдата и, вместе с оставшимися верными своему командиру бойцами Страйка, помогал штурмовать Трискелион.

Барнс так и вовсе теперь считал своим долгом прикрывать в бою не только своего драгоценного Стива, и каждый член отряда уже был ему пару раз должен за целостность собственной шкуры. Узнав, что именно Брок занимался с Роджерсом, обучая новым стилям боя, помогал разбираться в современной технике, а порой и реалиях этого века, Барнс явно решил ненавязчиво опекать его на миссиях особо, чем бесил до зубовного скрежета. Брок злился, потому что понимал **–** за мысли, которые роятся в его голове, Барнс самолично бы ему эту голову и откусил. Несмотря на суровый характер бывшего ассасина Гидры, абсолютно все знали **–** Роджерса он любит безумно и готов пылинки с него сдувать, так что разговоры разговорами, но за попытку серьезно подкатить к его сокровищу закопает молча и быстро.

Брок порой вздрагивал, ощущая спиной упирающийся между лопаток взгляд, когда в душевой невольно любовался обнаженной фигурой Капитана. Один раз не выдержал, развернулся и нахально уставился на прищурившегося Барнса. Откровенно оглядел все тело, оценил размеры мужского достоинства и одобрительно покивал, показав большой палец. Барнс охренел, поперхнулся и танком попер навстречу. Роджерс вовремя его перехватил, зашептал что-то на ухо и утащил в раздевалку.

* * *

**–** Брок, ты меня слушаешь?

Брок понял, что, углубившись в свои мысли, пропустил все, что говорил ему Роджерс, и досадливо поморщился.

 **–** Извини, Кэп, задумался о составе штурмовой группы. Барнс пойдет как снайпер или будет, как всегда, нянькой Страйка?

 **–** Снайперы Щ.И.Т.а вполне справятся. А вот внутри лаборатории, учитывая ее направленность, второй суперсолдат будет нужнее.

 **–** Согласен. А где сам Барнс, кстати?

 **–** Отправился за кофе, пойду проверю, где он там застрял. Перед напором наших прекрасных дам он абсолютно беспомощен, могли взять в окружение, **–** Роджерс улыбнулся и вышел из кабинета.

Брок размял затекшую шею, оперся руками о стол и случайно бросил взгляд на забытый Роджерсом телефон. На экране был открыт чат переписки с Барнсом. Автоматически прочитав последние сообщения, Брок ощутил, как по спине пополз холодок.

Баки: _«никакихвыставок.послезавтрауброка!сколькоможнотерпетьэтотпиздец»_

_«Согласен. Терпеть больше нельзя, будем действовать решительно»_

Видимо, Барнс так спешил, что писал без пробелов. Послезавтра у Брока?! Терпеть пиздец?! А Кэп соглашается?! Все, Рамлоу, допрыгался. Вернее, досмотрелся и дошутился. Теперь готовься отвечать за свои поступки.

Брок задумался, успеет ли он до послезавтра сменить место жительства на отдаленное захолустье Мексики или стоит попробовать отсидеться у Роллинза? Хотя это вряд ли поможет **–** поставившие себе цель суперсолдаты его везде найдут. В последнее время Роджерс часто звал присоединиться к ним за обедом, а Барнс, внезапно, начал таскать кофе не только своему ненаглядному, но и прихватывать любимый латте со специями для Брока. На прошлой неделе даже мерился бицепсами на ринге и призывал Роджерса убедиться, что мускулы у Рамлоу не хуже его, даром что не модификант.

Брок с удовольствием присоединялся, благодарил за кофе и демонстрировал свою мускулатуру, сообщая, что еще и выносливый, хотя не накачан сывороткой. Как говорится **–** ничто не предвещало, а, оказывается, грандиозные разборки подоспели. Против взбешенного ревнивого Барнса может помочь только танк, хотя вдвоем с Роджерсом они и танк завалят. От грустных мыслей отвлекли голоса.

 **–** Стив, она само совершенство. Такая изящная, но мощная. Настоящая красотка. Я ее хочу и точка, **–** влюбленно пропел Барнс.

 **–** Хочешь, значит получишь. Я лично договорюсь.

Брок с трудом сдержал удивленное «охренеть». Оказывается, столетние ветераны те еще затейники. Надо было все-таки давно собрать яйца в кулак и предложить провести вечер втроем, ко взаимному удовольствию. А теперь Барнс явно нацелился на какую-то красотку, и ей достанется счастье в двойном размере. Видимо, по этому поводу с Броком и собираются провести беседу. Чтобы прекратил свои неуместные заигрывания и разглядывания.

 **–** Держи свой кофе. Говорят, что-то в рецепт добавили, **–** сообщил Барнс, протягивая стакан.

Брок понадеялся, что до послезавтра травить его не будут, сделал глоток, посмаковал и одобрительно кивнул.

 **–** Интересно получилось. Спасибо.

 **–** Мне-то за что, Лиззи скажешь.

Барнс отправился рассматривать карту, а Роджерс внезапно спросил:

 **–** Брок, у тебя какие планы на воскресенье?

Быстро прикинув, что разбираться с ним планировали в субботу, Брок ответил:

 **–** Для начала у меня планы выжить в пятницу на миссии, а там посмотрим.

 **–** Что я, ослеп и одурел, чтоб под моим присмотром кто-то не выжил? **–** проворчал Барнс. **–** Значит, так. Я иду первым. Неизвестно, кто нас будет встречать помимо охраны **–** прикованные к койкам пленники или уже запрограммированные солдаты с бионическими конечностями. Против лома нет приема, окромя другого лома, как говорят русские, а металлическая рука имеется только у меня.

 **–** Нет, идем в двойке. Я поговорю с Тони, возможно, он нам подкинет усиленную броню для всего отряда, **–** Роджерс взял телефон и начал набирать сообщение.

 **–** Вот когда подкинет, тогда и будем обсуждать варианты, **–** набычился Барнс.

 **–** Между прочим, с читаури мы бились без всякой суперброни, **–** Брок упрямо сложил руки на груди.

 **–** И сколько было погибших?

 **–** Все, брейк. Пьем кофе, ждем ответ от Тони, **–** пресек спор Роджерс. **–** Баки, вечером можешь забирать красотку.

 **–** Отлично! До завтра как раз успеем провести тест-драйв. Поверь, она тебе понравится.

* * *

«Броню» Старк действительно выделил **–** обычная на первый взгляд униформа имела увеличенный вес из-за какой-то навороченной нанохрени, и пробить ее можно было пулями только очень крупного калибра. Барнс обновку внимательно осмотрел, пощупал, разве что на зуб не попробовал и хмуро кивнул.

 **–** Пойдет. Но ведущие в группе все равно Стив и я.

 **–** Прошу помнить, что там будут жертвы незаконных экспериментов. Стрелять на поражение только в крайнем случае, мы должны постараться спасти их, а не убить, **–** серьезно сказал Роджерс.

По подземным ходам прошли как по маслу. Систему видеонаблюдения ловко вывела из строя Вдова, подсоединив к первой же камере какую-то из своих шпионских приблуд. Перед дверью в подвал лаборатории, пока подрывники устанавливали заряды, Барнс внезапно по-хозяйски поправил на Броке бронежилет, подтянув потуже ремни. Осознать степень своего охренения Брок не успел только потому, что Роджерс скомандовал:

 **–** Работаем, **–** и, посмотрев Броку в глаза, добавил: **–** Умирать запрещается.

Поначалу захват проходил гладко. Вдова, попутно укладывая особо ретивых, тут же кинулась скачивать информацию с серверов, отряды Бета и Гамма Страйк сосредоточились на охране, Альфа, возглавляемая Роджерсом, прокладывала путь к той части здания, где по данным разведки должны были находиться операционные и палаты с подопытными. На втором этаже навстречу вышла первая пара «продуктов местного производства». Двое крепких, довольно молодых мужиков на бродяг особо не походили. Щит Капитана с глухим звуком отскочил от ноги одного из них. Барнс вскинул на плечо новую винтовку, которую по дороге на миссию только что не облизывал, и тут же отстрелил конечность, ловко попав в коленную чашечку.

 **–** У второго правая рука, **–** крикнул Брок, визор которого показал неживую плоть.

Через секунду бионическая рука, перебитая в локте, отлетела в сторону.

 **–** Моя красавица, **–** нежно шепнул Барнс и, огладив ствол винтовки, закинул ее за спину и попер вперед как БТР.

С активными боевиками разбирались Роджерс и Барнс, Брок руководил зачисткой, быстро упаковывал в наручники технический персонал и не церемонился с охраной. На третьем этаже стало совсем жарко. Уже было понятно, что бродяг тут если и использовали для исследований, то разве что давно. В палатах обнаружились бывшие военные, потерявшие конечности в результате боевых действий и добровольно вступившие в программу. Они не сопротивлялись, понимая, что это бесполезно, а вот уже получившие протезы дрались отчаянно. Один из «белых халатов», трясясь, сообщил, что у всех в головах имеются чипы, через которые ими управляют, так что жертв старались избегать **–** сложно винить людей за желание снова ходить на двух ногах.

Перед дверью самой операционной, с необычными вертикальными столами, сработала бомба. Роджерс уже проскочил внутрь, а Брок успел только подумать, что суперсолдатам теперь не придется тратить с ним время на внушения, как почувствовал, что ему в спину врезался, судя по ощущениям, слон.

Пришел в себя Брок от того, что Роджерс плотно прижимался губами к его рту, делая искусственное дыхание, а Барнс щупал пульс на шее и матерился.

 **–** Баки, спокойно, он пришел в себя.

 **–** Отлично! Я его сам прибью, сказано было держаться за мной!

Приложило Брока крепко, даже видения начались, потому что дальше ему показалось, что он снова почувствовал на своих губах неожиданно мягкие губы Роджерса, а потом услышал: «Подвинься, моя очередь». Перед глазами появился сердитый Барнс, который резко наклонился и поцеловал. Последним, что отпечаталось в памяти, был нежно ласкающий язык и шепот Роджерса: «Аккуратнее, Бак».

* * *

В госпитале Брок провалялся три дня и сбежал под расписку. Кости были целы, а контузия и ушибы и дома пройдут, зато не придется каждый день видеть осуждающие лица Роджерса и Барнса, которые приходили к нему как на работу. Наверное, сердились, что планы сорваны. Все-таки не устраивать разборки раненому у них совести хватало. Не выдержав, Брок решил нарваться и сам спросил:

 **–** Как прошел тест-драйв красотки? Дама уже выбрала, чью фамилию будет носить?

Барнс озадаченно нахмурился и рассмеялся.

 **–** Отлично прошел, буквально слились в экстазе. Даже Стив оценил. Да ты и сам видел, какие чудеса выделывает моя девочка.

Брок почувствовал себя идиотом, а Роджерс терпеливо пояснил:

 **–** Красотка **–** это новая винтовка Баки. Экспериментальная разработка, привезли опытный образец, но я воспользовался своим капитанским авторитетом и отжал ее у оружейников.

Зная упорство этой парочки, Брок был уверен, что со дня на день они явятся к нему домой, и поэтому решил устроить уборку. Помирать **–** так в чистоте. Когда он заканчивал отмывать плиту, в дверь позвонили.

 **–** А вот и пиздец подъехал, **–** вздохнул Брок, пригладил растрепанные волосы, подумал, что переодеться уже не успеет, и пошел открывать дверь как был **–** в одних старых шортах.

Роджерс и Барнс уставились на него так, что Брок усомнился, застегнута ли ширинка, и рефлекторно пощупал молнию. Барнс расплылся в улыбке, пристроил здоровенный пакет с логотипом известного ресторана на столике у двери и заявил:

 **–** Я тебе говорил, он нас будет ждать, а ты не верил.

Дальше Брок понял, что с уходом из госпиталя поспешил, контузия явно была серьезная, раз давала такие качественные галлюцинации. Потому что в реальности Барнс не мог нагло облапать оголенные спину и руки, а потом жадно присосаться к губам. Обнявший сзади Роджерс, заявивший: «Мы так за тебя испугались», **–** и начавший вылизывать шею, окончательно уверил Брока в том, что он бредит.

Галлюцинации вели себя напористо **–** утащили наверх, затолкали в душевую и спустя десять минут уже разложили на кровати.

* * *

Глубокой ночью, прижимаясь спиной к широкой груди Баки, доедая какой-то хитровыебанный десерт, которым его кормил Стив, Брок наконец-то сказал:

 **–** А я думал, вы ко мне собирались прийти, чтоб мораль прочитать.

 **–** По поводу? **–** удивился Баки.

 **–** Тогда я решил, что по поводу моего неуместного интереса к вам обоим.

 **–** Когда тогда? **–** Стив поставил тарелку на тумбочку, сел поудобнее и, стерев с уголка губ Брока каплю крема, облизал палец.

Баки тут же потянулся к Стиву, сжимая Брока между ними, вызывая недовольное шипение. Ребра ещё ныли от ушиба.

 **–** Бак, осторожно, как медведь, честное слово.

Обиженный Баки засопел и, обложив Брока подушками, устроился рядом со Стивом, который сразу обнял его и поцеловал шрамы у левого плеча.

 **–** Так, докладывай по всей форме, я ничего не понимаю.

 **–** В день перед миссией Стив вышел из кабинета и телефон на столе забыл. Я случайно увидел вашу переписку, где вы договаривались прийти ко мне и прекратить «этот пиздец».

 **–** Ты о чем? **–** удивился Стив.

Баки вытащил из валявшихся на полу джинсов телефон и начал быстро перечитывать сообщения. Через полминуты он от души захохотал.

 **–** Я просто опечатался! Хотел написать уборка, а получилось «уброка»! Еще и слепил все в кучу.

Стив отобрал телефон, вчитался в текст и присоединился к веселью.

 **–** Мы хотели пригласить тебя к нам на обед, а дома черт-те что творилось. Вот Баки и требовал убрать, чтобы ты не подумал, что мы такие свиньи. Я же спрашивал, какие у тебя планы на воскресенье.

 **–** А... Зачем пригласить хотели? **–** ошарашенно спросил Брок.

 **–** Стив хотел сделать все правильно. Предложить встречаться.

 **–** И чего вы молчали, пока в госпиталь ко мне таскались?

 **–** Да конечно, перед камерами рассказывать о том, что мы к тебе испытываем определенные чувства и желания... Я вот сразу говорил **–** надо валить и трахать, а там разберемся.

 **–** Про чувства подробнее, **–** Брок зашарил по кровати в поисках сигарет.

 **–** Про чувства **–** позже, **–** Стив устроился справа и взял Брока за руку. **–** Но я знаю, какой у нас будет секретный семейный тост. За опечатку!

 **–** Семейный?

 **–** Смирись, **–** Баки привалился к левому боку и поцеловал в висок. **–** Мы парни старомодные, у нас все серьезно и надолго.

 **–** Навсегда, **–** веско добавил Стив.

Брок глубоко вдохнул уже ставший родным смешанный запах Стива и Баки и подумал, что «навсегда» его вполне устраивает. А за опечатку они обязательно выпьют на праздновании годовщины совместной жизни.


End file.
